The present invention relates to a support arrangement comprising at least one vertical support that has a vertical guiding groove and a plurality of vertically staggered latching steps, and a horizontal support comprising a pin that engages in the guiding groove and a latching step, which, by swiveling the horizontal support about an axis defined by the pin, can engage with and disengage from the latching steps of the vertical support. A support arrangement of this kind, or a refrigerator in which it is used, is known from DE101 45 141A1.
One problem with this known support arrangement is that in order not to block the mobility of the horizontal support the latching steps of the vertical support are not allowed to project very far. If when displaced the horizontal support loses its hold this results in the risk of it being able to fall a relatively long way without engaging in latching steps in the vertical support again.